


Będę twoim (ulubionym) Robinem

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Wchodzisz mi w kadr! – wyjaśnił Stiles, wymachując energicznie ręką. – Nie możesz po prostu przesunąć się o centymetr czy dwa w lewo? Albo iść do biblioteki, póki nie skończę?

</p><p>Derek w momencie spochmurniał i – serio – to ukośne spojrzenie naprawdę nie powinno podniecać Stilesa w równym stopniu co go wkurzać.

</p><p>- Nie mam gdzie się przesunąć o ten centymetr czy dwa. A ostatnim razem kiedy cię zostawiłem, nie chciałeś mnie wpuścić do pokoju, póki nie wybiła <em>północ</em>.

</p><p>- Nie moja wina, że musiałem powtarzać niektóre ujęcia!

</p><p>Na te słowa groźne spojrzenie Dereka jedynie przybrało na mocy.

</p><p>- <em>Nakrzyczałeś na mnie</em>, kiedy tu przyszedłem, żeby położyć się spać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Będę twoim (ulubionym) Robinem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be Your Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876114) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> W końcu przysiadłam nad tym tłumaczeniem i wprowadziłam ostatnie poprawki, uff… swoją drogą niezłe wyczucie czasu, biorąc pod uwagę, jaki film wszedł nie tak dawno do kin ;D 
> 
> Wszystkim zainteresowanym gorąco polecam przeczytanie kłótni Stilesa i Dereka w oryginale, gdyż nawet najlepsze tłumaczenie nie byłoby w stanie oddać jej uroku <3 
> 
> Dziękuję NiebieskiejMyszce (mam nadzieję, że można tak odmieniać? xD) za duuuużo ciepłych słów, wiarę we mnie i możliwość wypłakania się trochę na jej ramieniu – nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile znaczą dla mnie Twoje komentarze, kochana <3 
> 
> Na końcu trochę moich bolączek, bo urodziłam się marudą, a ostatnio przechodzę trudne chwile i ludzie denerwują mnie bardziej niż zwykle xDD 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Stiles stanowczym szarpnięciem ściągnął z głowy słuchawki i ukwił przepełniony żądzą mordu wzrok w swoim współlokatorze.

\- Koleś, _serio_? – zapytał z poirytowaniem, na co Derek uniósł wzrok znad czytanej książki; zamrugał powoli oczyma ukrytymi za szkłami okularów i zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie konsternacji.

\- Wchodzisz mi w kadr! – wyjaśnił Stiles, wymachując energicznie ręką. – Nie możesz po prostu przesunąć się o centymetr czy dwa w lewo? Albo iść do biblioteki, póki nie skończę?

Derek w momencie spochmurniał i – serio – to ukośne spojrzenie naprawdę nie powinno podniecać Stilesa w równym stopniu co go wkurzać.

\- Nie mam gdzie się przesunąć o ten centymetr czy dwa. A ostatnim razem kiedy cię zostawiłem, nie chciałeś mnie wpuścić do pokoju, póki nie wybiła _północ._

\- Nie moja wina, że musiałem powtarzać niektóre ujęcia!

Na te słowa groźne spojrzenie Dereka jedynie przybrało na mocy.

\- _Nakrzyczałeś na mnie_ , kiedy tu przyszedłem, żeby położyć się spać.

\- Waliłeś w drzwi, psując moją ścieżkę dźwiękową! – odgryzł się Stilinski, wskazując na swój komputer. Kochał go, jednak nie oszukujmy się – ten laptop nie stanowił wypasionej stacji do tworzenia profesjonalnych produkcji filmowych.

\- To nie tak, że mam całe naręcze specjalistycznych mikrofonów, których mógłbym użyć – dodał nieco marudnie, Derek jednak tylko fuknął i wrócił do swojej książki.

\- Nie mam zamiaru wychodzić – odparł zdecydowanym głosem. – Muszę się uczyć. Zresztą i tak nikt mnie zapewne nie zauważy.

\- Ja owszem – wymruczał Stiles, ale Hale trzymał już w dłoni zakreślacz, a w uszach na powrót miał własne słuchawki.

To tyle jeśli chodzi o prywatność podczas nagrywania filmów. Stiles chciał coś _kopnąć._

Niechęć między nim a Derekiem narodziła się w lecie, w czasie dni otwartych i uległa znacznemu zaostrzeniu, kiedy oboje wrócili w sierpniu, aby rozpocząć studia. Bo wtedy właśnie dowiedzili się, że przydzielono ich do siebie jako _współlokatorów_. To był najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy i Stiles nienawidził go całym sobą. Nie pomagał również fakt, iż Derek był prawdopodobnie najatrakcyjniejszym facetem, jakiego Stilinski kiedykolwiek widział na oczy – z tymi swoimi szerokimi ramionami, sześciopakiem i brodą. Czy to w ogóle _możliwe_ , żeby osiemnastolatek posiadał pełen zarost na twarzy?

Derek był również dupkiem, o czym warto wspomnieć. A przynajmniej dupkiem w takim samym stopniu, w jakim był nim Stiles, co tylko czyniło go _jeszcze_ bardziej atrakcyjnym w oczach Stilinskiego. Najwyraźniej Stiles miał słabość do takich ludzi, wszystko prawdopodobnie zaczęło się już w podstawówce, kiedy to zadurzył się w Lydii Martin.

Cała sytuacja wywoływała w chłopaku poważny konflikt wewętrzny i sprawiała, iż ten, mając do czynienia z Derekiem, miotał się pomiędzy wieloma uczuciami, z których na pierwszy plan wybijały się gniew, frustracja i pożądanie. Ten stan rzeczy nie ulegał zmianie, nieważne ile razy Stiles wymykał się, by ulżyć sobie pod prysznicem. Był pewien, iż znajdujące się przed wejściem do łazienki ostrzeżenie, aby tego nie robić, gdyż może grozić to uszkodzeniem instalacji wodociągowej, było skierowane do niego w co najmniej sześćdziesięciu procentach.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko, poprawiając się na krześle. Włączył na powrót kamerę, założył słuchawki i zrobił próbę mikrofonu.

\- Witajcie, ludziska! – rozpoczął entuzjastycznie swoje nagranie. – Jak już pewnie zauważyliście, moje otoczenie uległo niewielkiej zmianie. Otóż rozpocząłem oficjalnie swój pierwszy rok na Berkley, a co za tym idzie – doświadczam w pełni życia studenckiego… wliczając w to mieszkanie ze współkolatorem – powiedział, po czym wskazał za siebie na Dereka. – Oto i on. Odmawia opuszczenia pokoju w czasie moich nagrań, więc zapewne to nie ostatni raz, kiedy go widzicie.

W tyle, nie odrywając wzroku od książki, Derek uniósł dłoń i pokazał mu środkowy palec. Stiles przewrócił oczyma.

\- I _to,_ moi przyjaciele, jest coś, z czym będę musiał zmagać się przez cały semestr. Czyż nie brzmi to jak zapowiedź świetnej zabawy?

***

Stiles skończył nagrywanie swojego filmu, zmontował go, a także zdążył załadować, nim udał się na obiad ze Scottem. Swojego wideobloga zawierającego recenzje filmów o superbohaterach zaczął prowadzić w ogólniaku. Od tego czasu minęło już parę lat i choć Stilesowi nadal wiele brakowało do podbicia Youtube’a, to mimo wszystko nie można było zaprzeczyć, iż zdołał zgromadzić wokół siebie dość dużą liczbę odbiorców. Teraz, kiedy był w college’u, zamierzał utrzymać tę pozycję, a biorąc pod uwagę rozkład swoich zajęć, był niemal całkowicie pewien, iż zdoła wręcz podnieść swą popularność.

Próbował wyciąć Dereka z kadru, jednak efekt był beznadziejny. Po około godzinie męczenia się z obróbką, Stiles w końcu odpuścił i wrzucił wideo do internetu w niezmienionej formie. Trudno, ludzie jakoś przywykną do jego dupkowatego współlokatora robiącego za tło.

***

Stiles wrócił do pokoju o bardzo rozsądnej godzinie, jaką była jedenasta wieczorem, lecz Derek i tak zmierzył go oceniającym spojrzeniem ze swojego łóżka, gdzie był zajęty wertowaniem jakiejś książki. Bez koszuli. W swoich okularach do czytania.

 _Słodkie._ Boże, Stiles go nienawidził.

Z rozmysłem więc postanowił zignorować Hale’a i zasiąść na kilka godzin przed komputerem, aby sprawdzić między innymi wyniki oglądalności swojego wideo, gdyż potrzebował w swoim życiu trochę statystyk oraz akceptacji ze strony społeczeństwa. Oczy o mały włos nie wyskoczyły mu z orbit na widok liczby wyświetleń. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział, to nie mogła być prawda.

A jednak. Jakimś cudem pierwsze wideo nagrane podczas pobytu w college’u zostało wyświetlone więcej razy w ciągu pięciu godzin, niż wcześniejsze filmy podczas dwóch _dni_. Jasna cholera, kto mógł przewidzieć, że przeniesienie się do Berkley będzie miało tak dobry wpływ na jego vloga?

Wzrokiem prześledził komentarze w poszukiwaniach jakiegoś tropu, który pozwoliłby mu zrozumieć, dlaczego nagle stał się tak popularny. Nawet teraz nie otrzymał ich więcej niż zazwyczaj, szybko więc odkrył, co stanowiło przyczynę podwyższonej oglądalności.

Ludzie najwyraźniej uznali jego współlokatora za uroczo _rozbrajającego_. Stiles zmrużył oczy. Przez cały film Derek nic nie powiedział, ba, on nawet nic nie zrobił prócz puszczenia na drzewo jego widzów. A oni to kupili. Totalny absurd. To musiała być jednorazowa sprawa. Bez dwóch zdań.

***

To nie była jednorazowa sprawa.

Stiles stwierdził, że najlepszą porą do nagrywania będą dla niego piątkowe poranki. Jego zajęcia zaczynały się dopiero o drugiej i generalnie przed południem w budynku było względnie cicho – ludzie byli na uczelni lub odsypiali zarwaną noc.

Na jego nieszczęście Derek również nie miał w tym czasie żadnych zajęć.

A _to_ oznaczało, iż Hale przewijał się gdzieś w tle dosłownie na każdym nagraniu. Krzątał się chwilę po pokoju, by w końcu usiąść przy biurku i zacząć się uczyć w tych swoich głupich _okularach,_ z tymi swoimi głupimi, lekko roztrzepanymi włosami, które wyglądały na zdecydowanie _zbyt_ miękkie. Siedział tam po prostu, zaznaczając coś od czasu do czasu w tekście i przykładając zakreślacz do ust, zupełnie jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Nie żeby Stiles zwracał na to uwagę. Jego widzowie wręcz _przeciwnie._

Liczba wyświetleń jego filmów wzrastała w zastraszającym tempie, co było naprawdę _super,_ jednak większość komentarzy dotyczyło tego, jak „cholernie gorący” jest jego współlokator. Stiles ignorował je wszystkie, jednak i tak cała sprawa sprowadzała się przecież do faktu, że Derek był czymś – przynajmniej pod względem estetycznym – co jak dotychczas przyniosło jego kanałowi najwięcej korzyści.

W końcu, kiedy przy trzecim z kolei filmie, zaczęły pojawiać się pytania, czy Stilinski zamierza nagrać coś ze swoim współlokatorem, Stiles rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu, żując zapamiętale słomkę, przez którą wcześniej pił, i zaczął analizować. Nie był _zbyt_ chętny do dzielenia się z kimkolwiek światłem reflektorów, ale skoro widzowie tak bardzo lubili Dereka, to jaka byłaby ich reakcja, gdyby Hale _naprawdę_ się zaangażował?

\- Mógłbyś przestać? – warknął Derek, przerywając jego potok myśli.

Stiles obrócił się na swoim krześle z prędkością światła i tylko Bóg wie, jakim cudem udało mu się zachować równowagę, nie rozlewając niczego wokół.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi? Przecież nic nie robię!

\- Ten dźwięk – wyrzucił z siebie Hale, posyłając mu lekko rozdrażnione spojrzenie, i wskazał ręką na kubek, który trzymał Stiles. – Maltretujesz tę słomkę, jakby zrobiła ci jakąś krzwdę. _Żujesz_ ją, skrzypiąc i zgrzytając przy tym bez przerwy. To irytujące.

Stiles wystawił język, po czym odstawił swój napój na biurko.

\- Przepraszam więc za irytowanie waszej wysokości – odrzekł, a Derek wywrócił oczami.

\- Po prostu… pij trochę ciszej. Próbuję się uczyć.

\- Ty ciągle się uczysz – sarknął Stiles.

\- Wow. To prawie tak jakbym poszedł na studia, żeby się czegoś nauczyć – powiedział Hale sucho.

Stiles przeklął w myślach. Miał zamiar poprosić Dereka o _przysługę,_ nie powinien go zatem na wstępie prowokować i mu ubliżać. Odczekał więc kilka sekund, wziął głęboki wdech i przejechał fotelem przez pół pokoju, póki nie znalazł się przy biurku drugiego chłopaka.

\- Więc, Derek…

Derek chrząknął ni to potwierdzająco, ni przecząco, zakreślając jednocześnie kolejną rzecz w książce. Stiles przybrał więc odpowiednią minę i zaczepnął powietrza.

\- Co powiesz na branie bardziej aktywnego udziału w moich filmach? – spytał neutralnym tonem.

Derek spojrzał na niego, jednak wyraz jego twarzy pozostał kompletnie pozbawiony emocji, wręcz znudzony. Cóż, przynajmniej patrzył na Stilesa – postęp. Stilinski uśmiechnął się więc zachęcająco.

\- Moi widzowie cię lubią.

Ciemne brwi zaczęły zbliżać się ku sobie, możliwe, że w wyrazie złości.

\- Niby jakim cudem? _Nic_ nie robię – wytknął Derek.

\- No właśnie! – zawołał Stiles, rozkładając ręce – Wyobrażasz sobie ich reakcję, gdybyś coś zrobił?

Derek w momencie wrócił do swojego podręcznika.

\- Nie.

\- Och, no nie bądź taki! – zaczął jęczeć Stilinski. – Po prostu będziesz tu sobie siedział, patrzył na mnie spod byka i mówił mi, że jestem głupi. To są przynajmniej dwie rzeczy, które znajdują się w pierwszej piątce twoich ulubionych zajęć.

Ciało Dereka nawet nie drgnęło, kiedy z ust chłopaka wyszła po raz drugi ta sama odpowiedź.

\- Nie.

\- Nawet nie musisz zajmować miejsca obok mnie! Możesz robić jakieś miny za moimi plecami albo coś w tym stylu – Stiles wskazał na swój komputer. – Kamera to wychwyci.

\- Nie.

Okej. Czas na wyciągnięcie ciężkiej artylerii. Stiles splótł ze sobą swoje dłonie, oparł się o nie brodą i obdarował Dereka najlepszym spojrzeniem zbitego psa, na jakie tylko było go stać.

\- Proszę? Proszę, proszę, tak ładnie proszę?

Derek zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Powiedziałem _nie,_ Stiles.

Stiles jęknął i osunął się w swoim fotelu. Uprzejme proszenie nie przyniosło rezultatów. Tym bardziej błaganie. Wobec tego pozostało tylko jedno wyjście. Chłopak wyprostował się, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Mógłbym sprawić, że by ci się to opłaciło.

Łapówka.

Derek nie uniósł głowy, jednak jego oczy zbłądziły na moment w kierunku Stilesa.

\- Moja stawka wynosi sto dolców za godzinę.

Stiles zakrztusił się powietrzem zarówno na wysokość kwoty, jak i skojarzenie, które nasunął mu jego umysł w odpowiedzi na słowa Hale’a.

\- Ej, no weź, dobrze wiesz, że mnie nie stać. Ale mogę gotować przez miesiąc, co ty na to?

Derek przewrócił oczyma.

\- Niby jak? Wszystkim, co posiadamy, jest mikrofalówka.

\- Hej, zdziwiłbyś się, co jestem w stanie przyrządzić, mając do dyspozycji jedynie mikrofalówkę – obruszył się Stiles.

\- _Nie._

\- Okej, dobra, będę sprzątać przez miesiąc.

Tym razem Derek wywrócił całą swoją _głową._ Doprawdy imponujące.

\- Mógłbym w to uwierzyć i się zgodzić, gdyby nie fakt, iż nie potrafisz utrzymać porządku nawet w swojej części pokoju przez miesiąc, co dopiero mówić o nim całym.

Stiles jęknął ponownie.

\- No dalej, musi być coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić. Ty pomożesz mi w kręceniu, a ja… - Stiles zawiesił sugestywnie głos, mając nadzieję, iż Derek wpadnie jednak na jakiś pomysł.

Hale tymczasem stukał zakreślaczem o papier z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mój samochód – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Twój samochód?

\- Będziesz mył mój samochód – skonkretyzował Derek, unosząc na niego swój wzrok. – I go odkurzał. Przez miesiąc.

Stilinskiemu opadła szczęka.

\- Chcesz, żebym mył twoje _Camaro_?

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- To moja cena. Albo się zgadzasz, albo nie mamy, o czym rozmawiać.

Cholera, oczywiście, że Stiles zamierzał się zgodzić. Musiał jednak zachować spokój i ustalić z Derekiem szczegóły.

\- Cztery filmy, jeden na tydzień, i będę czyścić twój wóz.

\- Jeden film.

\- Trzy.

Oczy Hale’a zwężyły się nieznacznie.

\- Dwa.

Dwa. To już coś. Stiles wyciągnął rękę w stronę drugiego chłopaka.

\- Stoi.

Derek potrząsnął jego dłonią.

\- Jeśli zrobisz robotę na odpieprz, koniec umowy – zastrzegł.

\- Ej, za kogo ty mnie masz? Myślisz, że nie jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z gąbką i odrobiną wody? – spytał Stiles, oburzony.

Derek spojrzał na niego w wyrazie czystego przerażenia, po czym wrócił do swoich książek.

\- Obym tego nie żałował.

\- Pff – Stiles podjechał z powrotem do swojego biurka. – Niczego nie pożałujesz, gwarantuję.

***

Dwa dni później Stiles doszedł do wniosku, że _Derek_ na pewno nie będzie niczego żałować, ale _on_ powoli zaczynał. Postanowił, że nie powinni niczego za bardzo komplikować, gdyż reakcją Dereka na propozycję, by usiedli obok siebie i nagrali film, było skrzywienie się, jakby chłopak co najmniej połknął cytrynę. Stiles poddał więc inny pomysł: on miał nagrywać tak jak zazwyczaj, podczas gdy zadaniem Hale’a, znajdującego się na drugim planie, było odzywanie się za każdym razem, kiedy tylko by się z nim w czymś nie zgadzał.

Ten jakże genialny plan wymagał jednak w pierwszej kolejności Dereka obecnego _w_ pokoju, co jak na razie nie miało żadnego pokrycia w rzeczywistości, gdyż Hale nadal nie wracał ze swego porannego biegu.

Stiles spojrzał na zegarek i jęknął przeciągle. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie zacznie wkrótce nagrywać, to może nie zdążyć zedytować materiału przed rozpoczęczęciem zajęć. Ostatecznie powiedział „pieprzyć to” i uruchomił swój program do nagrywania. Właśnie wtedy drzwi pokoju stanęły otworem, a do środka powolnym krokiem wszedł Derek we własnej osobie. W jednej ręce miał przybory toaletowe, drugą zaś podtrzymywał ręcznik, którym owinięte były jego biodra.

Ręcznik stanowiący _jedyną rzeczą, którą Hale miał na sobie._

Serce Stilesa stanęło na moment, chłopak był tego całkowicie pewien.

\- O mój Boże – wyrzucił z siebie, będąc w totalnym szoku.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- Nie mogę nagrywać cię w takim… - Stiles zaczął wymachiwać chaotycznie rękoma, ponieważ, _dobry Boże, Derek był nagi._ – …stanie!

Derek parsknął.

\- No proszę, kto by przypuszczał, że z ciebie taka cnotka.

Stiles wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów; miał tylko nadzieję, iż Derek nie dostrzegł rumieńca wpełzającego zdradziecko na jego policzki.

\- _Nie_ jestem-… - zaczął, jednak po chwili potrząsnął głową. – Okej, jeśli chcesz świecić gołym tyłkiem przed całym Youtube’em, droga wolna.

Derek wywrócił oczyma.

\- Wyluzuj. Zaraz się ubiorę. Obiecuję, że nie zdeprawuję twojej cennej kamery i nie wejdę w kadr w „takim stanie”.

Serce Stilesa wcale nie spowolniło swojego rytmu, wręcz przeciwnie. Kamera może i nie zostałaby zdeprawowana, ale Stilinski z pewnością tak. Chłopak widział wielokrotnie Dereka bez koszulki, owszem, ale nigdy całkowicie nagiego. _Tego_ konkretnego aspektu bycia współlokatorami starał się unikać za wszelką cenę. Do tej pory jakoś mu się to udawało i miał nadzieję na kontynuowanie tej strategii, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie jego frustracja seksualna mogłaby osiągnąć poziom krytyczny i regularne sesje w łazience z całą pewnością przestałyby mu wystarczać.

\- Stiles? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Oczywiście! – odpowiedział Stilinski nieco za szybko i prawdopodobnie również zbyt wysokim tonem. – Wszystko w porządeczku. Dlaczego coś miałoby być nie w porządku? Ubieraj gacie i jazda z tym koksem.

Derek ponownie parsknął, ale przynajmniej w końcu się odwrócił. Podszedł do szafy i otworzył jej drzwi na tyle szeroko, że widok Stilesa został skutecznie zablokowany.

Dzięki Ci, Boże. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

Odwrócił się w stronę komputera, by sprawdzić mikrofon i przy okazji zmienił nieco jego ustawienia, aby głos Dereka również był dobrze zarejestrowany. Wyprostował się nieco, obracając między palcami ołówek, po czym włączył nagrywanie.

\- A zatem, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja aż kipię od nadmiaru emocji, które wywołał we mnie najnowszy zwiastun Batmana. Ci, którzy już od jakiegoś czasu mnie oglądają, wiedzą, że to mój ulubiony superbohater, a film mający niedługo wejść do kin zapowiada się bez wątpienia cholernie _bajecznie_. Nie wspominając już o fakcie, że _w końcu_ dane nam będzie zobaczyć na ekranie Jasona Todda, _najlepszego_ Robina z całej serii o człowieku-nietoperzu.

Na te słowa zza drzwi szafy dało się słyszeć wypowiedziane z niedowierzaniem „ _co?_ ”

Stiles rzucił spojrzeniem w tamtym kierunku, po czym zapytał:

\- Co „co”?

Derek wychylił głowę, spoglądając na niego.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że Jason Todd był najlepszym Robinem?

\- A czemu nie, do cholery? – oburzył się lekko Stiles, rozkładając ręce. – Był znakomitym Robinem! Po prostu jego postać została _fatalnie_ rozpisana. Tylko dlatego, że nie był Dickiem kurewskim Graysonem, wszyscy nienawidzili-…

Derek zatrzasnął z impetem drzwi szafy i – o cholera, on nadal miał na sobie tylko ręcznik – podszedł bliżej tak, by stanąć tuż przy Stilesie.

\- Czy ty w ogóle czytałeś _jakąkolwiek_ część „Powrotu Mrocznego Rycerza”? Ponieważ Carrie Kelley-…

\- Carrie Kelley? – powtórzył Stiles, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. – Masz na myśli postać, którą Miller stworzył tylko po to, aby zaprzeczyć istnieniu homoerotycznego potencjału między Batmanem i Robinem?

\- Nie, mam na myśli pierwszą kobiecą wersję Robina i postać, którą Miller stworzył, by podkreślić homoerotyczną relację między Batmanem a Jokerem – odgryzł się Derek, co skutecznie zamknęło Stilesowi usta na parę dobrych chwil.

Szczęka mu opadła i nie był właściwie pewien, czy było to spowodowane tym, że właśnie usłyszał Dereka wypowiadającego słowo „homoerotyczny”, czy może tym, że przeprowadzali tę rozmowę, kiedy krocze Hale’a znajdowało się jedynie kilka centymetrów od głowy Stilesa.

Derek oparł się o biurko i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, w tym samym czasie jego ręcznik zjechał niebezpiecznie nisko. Na ten widok Stilesowi dosłownie zaschło w ustach i chłopak w mgnieniu oka powrócił wzrokiem do twarzy Hale’a. Która na dobrą sprawę wcale nie była mniej dekoncentrująca.

\- Tak wiele ludzi upiera się, że relacja pomiędzy Batmanem i Robinem była o podłożu homo – kontynuował Derek. – Miller twierdził, iż silniejsza więź łączyła Batmana z Jokerem. I _dzięki_ _temu_ , że w „Powrocie Mrocznego Rycerza” Robin został zastąpiony przez kobietę, widać to jak na dłoni.

Stiles powinien rzucić jakąś ciętą uwagą. Naprawdę, naprawdę powinien.

\- Czytasz komiksy? – wyszło z jego ust zamiast tego. – Nie, czekaj – zreflektował się, prostując na krześle. – _Ty_ czytasz komiksy o Batmanie i podważasz przekonania o tym, z kim jego relacje były bardziej homo – z Robinem czy Jokerem?

\- Wiem. To wstrząsające, a wręcz skandaliczne, że mam jakieś zainteresowania – odparł Derek oschle.

Jasna cholera. Derek pasjonował się komiksami. Był fanem _Batmana_. To wcale nie sprawiało, iż zauroczenie Stilesa odchodziło w siną dal. W zasadzie to była najbardziej podniecająca rozmowa, jaką Stilinski odbył w całym swoim życiu.

\- A ja naiwnie sądziłem, że lubujesz się w ciągłej nauce i posyłaniu mi morderzczych spojrzeń – powiedział Stiles, po czym zatrzepotał rzęsami. – Szczerze – dostrzegasz jakiś homoerotyczny podtekst w relacjach między Batmanem a Supermanem? Ponieważ zawsze odnosiłem wrażenie, że Bruce i Clark byli jedynie o jeden złośliwy komentarz od weekendu spędzonego na uprawianiu dzikiego seksu.

Na te słowa na twarzy Dereka pojawił się cholerny _uśmiech._ Ale nie jakiś zwykły, lecz epatujący pewnością siebie i po części zadowolony.

\- Myślę, że w tym przypadku przekaz jest aż nazbyt jasny.

I kurwa, jeśli Stiles nie byłyby do tej pory pewny co do swojej biseksualności, to to rozwiałoby wszystkie jego wątpliwości bez dwóch zdań.

\- No cóż, teraz przynajmniej wiem, co dać ci na urodziny. Maskotki Batmana i Supermana oraz kubek z napisem „I ♥ Carrie Kelley”.

Ku zdumieniu Stilesa, policzki Dereka zaróżowiły się lekko; chłopak był w stanie dostrzec to nawet pomimo jego brody.

\- Ona nie jest moim ulubionym Robinem – przyznał Hale. – Ale jest świetną postacią, której wielu nie docenia.

\- A więc kto jest jest twoim ulubieńcem? – spytał Stiles. – Stephanie? Damian? Tim? A może jesteś fanem Dicka?

Derek uniósł na niego swój wzrok, mierząc od stóp do głów spojrzeniem. Jego oczy wyraźnie pociemniały, nagle pojawiło się w nich coś ciężkiego.

\- Och, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.

Usta Stilesa rozchyliły się nieco, kiedy chłopak wpatrywał się osłupiony w Hale’a, próbując przetrawić to, co właśnie usłyszał. Derek… _flirtował_? Z nim? W sensie flirtował-flirtował?

\- Dick jest świetny – zgodził się, będąc w pełni świadomym, że nie rozmawiali już dłużej o Graysonie.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć – odparł Derek. – Idąc tym tropem – bardziej pasowałoby to na wypowiedź z podtekstem czy też zwykłe jednoznaczne stwierdzenie?

Arogancki drań. Stiles był zakochany.

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem – powiedział Stilinski, lecz nawet w jego własnych uszach zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo słabo, zupełnie jakby chłopak był pozbawiony oddechu.

\- _Ja_ jestem dupkiem? – spytał Derek, unosząc brwi. – I kto to mówi.

\- Hej, w moim przypadku bycie dupkiem to rodzaj sztuki. Sztuki, którą mam opracowaną do perfekcji.

Derek złapał go za przód koszuli, po czym podniósł z krzesła, przyciągając tym samym do siebie.

\- Jezu, _zamknij się –_ powiedział, po czym połączył ich wargi w pocałunku.

Wow. _Wow._ Mózg Stilesa uległ poważnej awarii, kiedy tylko gorące usta Dereka zaczęły napierać z dziką furią na jego własne, zupełnie jakby Hale chciał się upewnić, iż Stiles nie będzie w stanie mówić przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas. Stilinski nie miał nic przeciwko. Ponieważ w tej chwili mówienie było przereklamowane. Całkowicie przereklamowane. Ten sposób zajęcia ust był zdecydowanie lepszy. W zasadzie to Stiles nie chciał robić ze swoimi wargami nic prócz całowania nimi Dereka.

No może z wyjątkiem obciągania.

\- Nadal to nagrywasz? – spytał Derek, dysząc tuż przy ustach Stilesa.

\- Spokojnie – odparł Stilinski, skubiąc jego dolną wargę. – Wytnę ten fragment przed opublikowaniem.

***

To, że jego film odniósł stuprocentowy sukces, nie okazało się żadną niespodzianką. Widzowie byli _zachwyceni_ ich kłótnią i Stilinski śmiał się przez dobre dziesięć minut na widok liczby komentarzy wspominających o nagromadzonym pomiędzy nimi napięciu seksualnym.

\- Och, tutaj doprawdy nie ma nic, z czym nie moglibyśmy sobie poradzić – powiedział później Derekowi.

Odpowiedzią Hale’a był pocałunek. Stało się to bowiem zaskakująco efektywną metodą uciszania Stilesa.

Przynajmniej na razie.

***

\- Kiedy poprosiłem cię, żebyś umył mój samochód-…

\- Zażądałeś – poprawił Dereka Stiles. – _Zażądałeś,_ żebym umył twój samochód.

Derek zmrużył groźnie oczy, jednak efekt został zepsuty przez wkaradający się na jego policzki rumieniec, widoczny nawet spod ciemnego zarostu Hale’a. Zarostu, który zostawiał cudowne ślady w kilku bardzo ciekawych miejscach na ciele Stilesa, dzięki czemu Stilinski _naprawdę_ polubił zarosty.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – dokończył Derek.

Stiles pochylił się nad maską samochodu tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, wystawiając swój tyłek na pełny widok. Przeszukał internet wzdłuż i wszerz – zajęło mu to jakieś trzy godziny – ale w końcu znalazł zielone kąpielówki z żółtym „R” Robina umieszczonym demonstracyjnie z tyłu na samym środku. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Derek wodził za nim oczyma, a jego rumieniec z każdą chwilą tylko się pogłębiał, było warto.

To było cholernie urocze i Stiles wcale nie tworzył w swojej głowie listy sposobów, na jakie mógłby to wykorzystać.

Potrząsnął tyłkiem, jednocześnie szorując mocniej uporczywą plamę znajdującą się na przedniej szybie.

\- Nie marudź, Derek. Moje ciało niczym magnes przyciąga _wszystkich_ chłopców z dzielnicy.

\- Uuu, dawaj, dawaj! – krzyknął ktoś z drugiego końca parkingu.

Stiles uniósł ku górze rękę trzymającą gąbkę w geście triumfu i pomachał nią.

\- Dziękuję ci, przypadkowy przechodniu! – wykrzyknął na całe gardło.

Derek schował twarz w rękach.

\- Mój. Boże.

Stiles wyszczerzył się, po czym zaczął spłukiwać mydliny.

\- Nawet nie próbuj udawać, że ci się to nie podoba.

Derek potrząsnął głową z westchnieniem, widać było jednak, iż walczył z cisnącym mu się mimowolnie na usta uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – powiedział z czułością, na co Stiles się jedynie roześmiał.

Taaa, w gruncie rzeczy mieszkanie z Derekiem nie było wcale takie straszne.

**Author's Note:**

> Śmieszy mnie trochę to, że od kiedy zaczęłam tłumaczyć teksty, bardzo szybko nastąpił tutaj istny wysyp translacji. I denerwuje mnie fakt, iż tłumacze nie pytają autorów oryginalnych tekstów o zgodę na przekład. Wszystko, co tutaj robimy, jest darmowe i nikt z nas nie czerpie z tego żadnych korzyści materialnych… a zatem fajnie byłoby jednak zapytać o tę jedną małą rzecz i co więcej poczekać na odpowiedź od autora. Bo tak to się odbywa w prawdziwym życiu i ani luźna atmosfera, ani brak zysku nie usprawiedliwiają niepodjęcia tych kroków przez tłumacza. 
> 
> Chociaż większość autorów nie ma nic przeciwko translacjom czy innym formom przerabiania ich tekstów, to jednak wypada zrobić coś więcej niż tylko zaznaczyć, iż podany tekst nie należy do nas, a jest jedynie tłumaczeniem. Bo po co w takim razie tak dużo autorów tworzy własne „Transformative Works Policy”? Każdy z nas jest inny i inaczej do tego podchodzi, i może jakaś osoba nie życzy sobie ingerowania w jej prace. Gdyby ktoś chciał przetłumaczyć moje teksty, to wolałabym osobiście dać mu swoje błogosławieństwo, a nie dowiedzieć się o jego translacji miesiąc później z pośrednich źródeł (w najlepszym przypadku). 
> 
> Poza tym dzięki prostemu pytaniu można uniknąć sporów pomiędzy tłumaczami. Bo skąd niby ma się wiedzieć, że ktoś już zaczął translację danego tekstu, skoro nawet sam autor o tym nie wie i nigdzie nie zostało to oficjalnie potwierdzone?


End file.
